Test sockets for the semi-conductor industry revolve around being able to guarantee contact between the spring probes in the test socket and the device pad/ball. It has become increasingly difficult to guarantee contact because of the variance in the package size of a chip and the variance of the pitch between the pads on the chip, along with the increased density of pads. A variety of errors may be reported for a tested device due to one or more probes contacting the wrong pad(s), contacting the edge of a pad resulting in poor contact between a test probe and pad, or a test probe simply missing the target pad all together. As a result, perfectly good devices may be rejected as defective driving up the cost of manufacturing or the end product.